


i think you're really cool like

by bbyspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just wholesome fluffy friends to lover trope, M/M, Secret Santa, for a secret santa, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyspice/pseuds/bbyspice
Summary: Kenma and Hinata have both been friends for a while. They both feel the same way about each other but are oblivious to the others feelings. Who will confess first?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 36





	i think you're really cool like

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Secret Santa event on Tumblr, and I thought I would post it here also. I've had such little motivation to write but this event really gave me inspiration. Hope to post more soon. Happy New Year guys!
> 
> *I listened to I think you're really cool but guardin while writing this if interested*

p>❄️

Kenma's relationship with Hinata always came easy from the moment they first met. Like they understood each other on another plane than most. That's why watching Hinata use his favorite controller doesn't bother him. He may be letting him win also, but he would never admit that to him. He just adores seeing his smile every time he wins. It seems to glow and light up everything around him. Hinata's arm bumps him, taking him out of his thoughts. 

"You stopped playing. What was going on in your head? It's a little unlike you to not be paying attention to everything.", Hinata asks concerningly. Putting his hand to Kenma's forehead as a joke. The touch sends chills down his spine. 

Kenma tries to play it off with a chuckle. "I'm fine. I was thinking about the dark clouds outside. I think its gonna snow." Okay, he lied, but he couldn't exactly tell him the truth. They're innocent thoughts, but it would make things weird. Weirder than he already makes it. 

Hinata runs up to the window, looking up at the night sky. “You’re right. Walk me to the station?”, he asks as he grabs his jacket and scarf. 

“Yeah, sure.” Kenma tries to seem nonchalant, but on the inside he feels a little down at the idea of Hinata leaving. Hinata hands him his jacket. Once their ready, they quickly head out, wanting to beat the snow. In the rush, Kenma doesn’t realize he left his scarf.

❄️ 

Hinata watches as Kenma pulls the collar of his jacket up towards his neck. He must be freezing. Hinata running pretty warm takes off his bright orange scarf and hands it to Kenma. Their fingers touching for a brief second. That second feeling like an eternity to Hinata. These little moments being the only thing that keeps him going. He lives for every instant that they touch, even accidentally. The warmth that spreads through his body can only compare to the feeling he gets when he is in the middle of a tough volleyball game. He can feel his cheeks get warm as the scarlet tint starts to spread. Hoping Kenma doesn't notice or chalks it up to the cold. "You looked cold. And I tend to run pretty warm you know." Even if he was lying, the blush running from his head to his toes would be enough to make him sweat. He would willingly catch a cold if it means Kenma is warm and snug.

"Oh, thanks. I forgot mine." Kenma doesn't want to make a big deal out of it as he wraps it around his neck a couple times. But it smells just like him. He could get use to breathing in his scent. The only way to describe it is bright and comforting. The type of scent you want to wake up next to everyday. That's weird, he thinks. Shaking those thoughts about his friend out of his head, he starts walking. Why does he feel this way? He thought it was because they were close friends, but he never got this jittery around Kuroo. Butterflies in his tummy every time he is around someone is new. Why can't he get rid of it or explain it? Why does he feel an urge to grab Shouyo's hand as they walk? He can feel little wet spots on his head. The snow is really picking up. "We should go a little faster. Its snowing."

Hinata looks up, sticking his tongue out waiting for the crystals to melt on his tongue. Spreading his arms out and twirling around. Kenma stops and turns to watch. He wants to scoff and roll his eyes. If it was anyone else, he would. But watching Hinata's pink tongue hanging out of his mouth lights a warmth in his abdomen. He's never looked prettier than this moment. Watching Hinata enjoy every moment of life, good or bad makes him feel happy. Maybe he should be envious, but how can he be when Hinata lifts his head looking him in his eyes with a million watt smile that could make anyone fall to their knees? An alter he would happily kneel before. He goes to speak, but his tongue feels so heavy. No one has ever left him speechless the way the brightness that is Shouyo does. "I-I think w-we should get going Shouyo. I don't want you to travel back in a blizzard. We're almost there." Hinata catching up to him, walks shoulder to shoulder with him. His warmth is so comforting in this cold.

❄️ 

They arrive at the train station not long after that. Hinata's train coming any time now. This is goodbye, Kenma thinks. He wishes it wasn't. He knows this is all he will have till they see each other again. He'll spend everyday replaying every moment of their time together. Getting so caught up in his head, he doesn't realize Hinata is speaking to him.

"We should make plans soon. Maybe you can come to Miyagi. Oooo, we can maybe sneak into the gym and practice!" Hinata getting visibly excited at the thought.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me know when." He wants to tell Hinata he would drop anything for a chance to see him, but that is a thought best reserved in his head. 

"I had such a fun time! You're really good at playing games!"

"Oh, thanks. I play them a lot, I guess. Just practice."

They hear the train approaching. "Well this is it. I'll let you know when I get home. Lets make sure to do it again." All Hinata can think about is kissing him goodbye. Glancing down at his lips, he wants to. But his doubt of Kenma reciprocating his feelings gets the best of him. He just smiles as he tells Kenma goodbye again. He walks to board the train. Watching Kenma walk away outside the window. Not realizing they were both thinking and wanting the same thing.

Kenma gets down the stairs leading from the platform and starts the trek back to his house. He happens to glance down. Realizing he still has Hinata's scarf on. Part of him wants to keep it, but he knows he shouldn't be so selfish. He runs back to the station, hoping the train is still docked. Not even paying any mind to the people watching him, he yells Hinata's name and waves.

The train hasn't departed yet, as Hinata looks out the window. He could have sworn he heard his name. Then he sees Kenma coming back. Is this it? He immediately jumps out of his seat, running out of the door. The snow getting coming down thicker and thicker by the moment. His heart beating out of his chest. He can't help the smile that blooms on his face. The possibility of Kenma running back for him and feeling just as intensely for him, makes his brain go haywire. All he can feel is happiness as he stops right in front of his crush.

Kenma grabs the scarf from his own neck. "You forgot this." He leans close to wrap the scarf around Hinata's neck. Closer than he has ever been to him. He realizes how much it really clashes with his hair, but he wouldn't have it any other way. His fingers lingering on every spot of skin his fingers touch on Hinata's neck. It's so soft, he imagines like the rest of him is. He doesn't pull away as quickly as he should after it's on. He stares into Hinata's chocolate eyes. Watching as the snowflakes get stuck to his lashes. Were his eyes always this deep and captivating? He feels like he can drown in them and enjoy every second spent gasping for air. Is this love? Is this the aching he has been feeling in his chest? He realizes Hinata hasn't moved away from him or budged a centimeter. He realizes its now or never. He looks at Hinata's lips and starts to lean in. Giving plenty of time for Hinata to pull away, just in case he is reading the situation wrong. He doesn't realize Hinata has been wanting this as much as him and can't take the wait any longer. The impatience getting the best of him, he dives in and presses his lips against Kenma's. It's quick, but it means everything. It felt like the world stopped in that second.

Kenma realizes he still has his eyes closed after pulling away. He opens them to find a beaming smile on Hinata's face. Would it be too soon to lean in again? Now that he knows what Hinata's lips feel like against his, it's all he wants. He glances down to his lips, not being subtle this time. He stumbles over his words, "C-can we try again?".

Hinata doesn't even give him an answer. Bringing his hands up to his cheeks, he cups them and leans in rubbing his lower lip against Kenma's. Having enough of the teasing he softly kisses him. It's less rushed, more intimate this time. Hinata wants to enjoy every second before they have to pull apart for air. His left hand drifts from Kenma's cheek to cradle the back of his head and deepens the kiss. His tongue grazes Kenma's lower lip, asking for permission to go farther. Kenma happily obliges. Their tongues dancing together. Hinata continues, not caring about the burning for air in his lungs.

Kenma needing to take a breathe, pulls away. He looks at the drool dribbling from Hinata's lips. Using his thumb, he reaches up and wipes away the evidence of their passionate kiss, while smirking at Hinata.

Hinata interlocks their hands. "I couldn't hold back anymore. When you ran back for me, I knew it was now or never."

Kenma glances down at their joined hands, the thought of looking at Hinata while he confesses is too much for him to bare. "I've always wanted to do that. I just wasn't sure you felt the same way.", he mumbles.

"Of course I do... I like you."

Kenma can't wrap his head around those words. His feelings finally have a name and its mutual. It feels like he's dreaming. He has a hard time putting his feelings into words, the only thing falling out of his mouth is the word "Ditto".

Hinata laughs, and lets go of Kenma's hands. Concern showing on his face, but is quickly replaced with a smile when Hinata wraps his arms around Kenma's waist and brings him in for a hug. Hinata's chin resting against his shoulder.

Kenma relaxes into the hug. "So what does this mean for us?" Kenma doesn't want to ruin the moment, but his mind is racing at the possibilities.

Hinata notices Kenma tenses up, a product of his overthinking. Rubbing his back to soothe him he leans into his ear and whispers," Let's just enjoy this moment.". He instantly feels Kenma relax and hug him tighter. So Kenma does exactly that, enjoys this moment with Hinata that he's been waiting for while the snow falls on them.


End file.
